


Trainwrecks

by antiRePurp



Series: Bygone: A Sonic Boom Setting [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiRePurp/pseuds/antiRePurp
Summary: Sonic and Sticks are trainwreck solidarity and bond over intrusive thoughts. Features some non-detailed descriptions of violence and a couple intrusive sentences.





	Trainwrecks

Sticks pushed away the branches of the bushes and pressed on, not caring about the puddle of mud ahead of her. Sonic had run off again. Not that it was unusual under normal circumstances, but it was movie night tonight. A movie night with tacos. That’s not something Sonic would willingly miss out on, and after the hedgehog didn’t answer his communicator his friends set out to find him. Sticks was naturally assigned to scout the woods, she knew them like the backs of her hands. She wasn’t expecting to find Sonic there, though, it had rained earlier and the ground was soggy and slippery. Not really ideal for running in her opinion. But if it made Amy have some peace of mind, Sticks wouldn’t say no. She stepped on a rotten fruit, splashing it’s contents all over her shoe. Sticks stopped for a moment, looked at the fruit, and shrugged before moving on. That was nowhere near the worst thing she had had the pleasure to set her foot on.

Sticks stopped on her tracks. The ground in front of her had been walked on - no, it had been ran on. She jumped next to the footsprints and crouched to get a better look at them. Yup, Sonic had been here, and he hadn’t gone full speed judging by the distance between each footprint. Sticks got up and jogged to the direction the prints were leading her, desperately trying to avoid slipping. How Sonic had managed to run on the muddy grass and not end up with his face buried in dirt was indeed a mystery to be looked into. Perhaps his shoes were being controlled by the northern gnome-people. Or Eggman. Or something fishy like that.

Sonic had gone through the forest, and towards the hills. His trail lead Sticks up to a clearing, where the ground rose nearly above the trees, yet was still covered by a layer of grass. Sonic was sitting on top of it, looking at the sky. Sticks looked up. The sun was setting, and some dusk stars had started to gather above. She walked up the hill, and towards Sonic.

“Hey,” she greeted the hedgehog. Sonic turned his head. He seemed... tired.

“Oh, it’s you,” he let out a relieved chuckle.

“Who did you think it was? The long-necked martians? Wait, have you seen them again? I knew they were coming back one of these days.”

“No, no, I just... I don’t know,” Sonic sighed, and looked down at the woods. Sticks blinked, and shook her head. Focus. Now wasn’t the time to theorize.

“What’s up? It’s taco and movie night, you know,” she said. The corner of Sonic’s mouth twitched.

“I’m... I’m just really, really tired,” he lied. Sticks saw through it.

“No, when you’re tired, you take a five hour nap and get cranky. You don’t run away from tacos.”

“It’s different tired.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Sticks smiled, and sat down next to Sonic. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Sonic looked at Sticks.

“You know what? Maybe you’ll get it, actually,” he said, sounding like someone had just revealed to him that a kilogram of feathers weighed the same as a kilogram of steel.

“I’ve... had these thoughts. A lot of them. They’re loud, and all over the place, and-”

“They tell you to stab people and put pencils in your ears just to see if you can draw on your brain?” Sticks finished the sentence. Sonic blinked.

“Intrusive thoughts baby,” Sticks smirked. “Gotta love ‘em.”

“So you get them too?”

“Remember Corey?”

“That friend of Amy’s that you gave a concussion to for seemingly no reason?”

“Do you know why I did that?”

Sonic blinked again.

“You had a reason?”

“We had gone to Meh Burger earlier and you guys dragged me along too,” Sticks began reminiscing. “And it was full, there were so many people, and they were so damn LOUD. They yelled about EVERYTHING, that walrus lady with her annoying little brat children, Knuckles getting impatient about his burger, you and Amy arguing about the Corey guy... I hated it.”

“Sorry about that...”

“Thanks, but that’s not the point. That made the amount of bullshit my brain produces jump up to eleven. So my brain was loud too, and chances are a good third of the noise I was hearing was just hallucinations or something about as great. And all that triggered my intrusive thoughts,” Sticks explained.

Sonic was quiet.

“So obviously I had to get out of there before I shoved a fork in my arm or into another person. I ran out of there, across the town, and ran into Corey.”

“And gave him a concussion.”

“Yeah, after I literally actually ran into him and he started yelling at me for it,” Sticks explained. “I couldn’t handle it. So I tackled him into the ground, and started bashing his head in, until you guys interrupted me.” She paused.

“I’m not saying that was a bad thing.”

“Obviously,” Sonic chuckled nervously. Sticks bit her lip.

“Look, I’m trying to say that I know how you feel, and how violent that stuff can get. You are less impulsive than I am, though.”

“It really doesn’t feel like it sometimes.”

“Have you ever given a guy a concussion?”

“Well, no, but-”

“There you go,” Sticks smiled. “You’re the lesser trainwreck here.” Sonic was quiet for a moment.

“I did almost die once though.”

Sticks raised her eyebrow.

“What do you mean you almost died?”

“It was when it was just me and Ames,” Sonic began. “And we lived a couple of towns over, where the more ‘civilized’ people live. My mom... she...” Sonic paused for a moment.

“She had a bad day. Lots of yelling. It wasn’t good. So I... jumped out my window. I don’t remember breaking anything at that point. But I ran across the town. And I just... kept running. And didn’t stop. Almost got run over by a car or two.” Sonic’s mouth twitched.

“And then I actually got hit by a car.”

Sticks blinked.

“Did you die?”

Sonic chuckled.

“No, but I woke up in the hospital the next day. My arm was trashed, and maybe one of my ribs too, I really don’t remember...” The hedgehog sighed.

“But yeah, I was a disaster back then, even more so than now.”

“So I hurt others and you hurt yourself,” Sticks chuckled. “Man we’re fucked up.”

Sonic smirked.

“Absolutely.”

“Why are you here though?” Sticks changed the subject. “Intrusive thoughts got bad?”

Sonic looked up at the sky.

“...I had to be alone for a while,” he said. “So I wouldn’t... well, get impulsive like that.”

Sticks had an idea.

“Do you wanna break something?”

“What?”

“Break stuff, smash stuff, just get those thoughts out of there and beat the shit out of them?”

“That could be cool yeah?” Sonic answered cautiously. Sticks grinned.

“Great, because I have just the thing for you.” She looked around, and grabbed two firm branches off the ground. She tossed the other to Sonic.

“Come at me,” she beckoned.

“What? No, dude, stop.”

“No, come at me with that stick,” the badger insisted. “I am every single one of your thoughts that tells you to run in traffic and eat crayons. I’m that voice that tells you that spin-attacking against the surface of an icy lake is a wonderful idea. I’m all of your impulses and bad ideas.” Sticks pointed her branch at Sonic.

“Now beat me up you glorious trainwreck.”

“Sticks, I’m not going to-”

“Or I’ll beat you up first!” she screamed, and dashed towards Sonic. Sticks jumped and swung her branch at Sonic, who reacted quickly and blocked the assault with his own branch. Chips of woods flew everywhere. Sticks hit the ground, only to pounce off immediately and against Sonic’s back, knocking the hedgehog on the ground with the force of her own body. Sonic peeled himself off the grass, coughing a bit as his lungs tried to de-deflate themselves.

“Oh, now you’ve asked for it,” he smirked, and bounced towards the badger, swinging the branch at her. Much like Sonic Sticks was able to block the hit, and with a quick maneuver she landed a kick on Sonic, knocking him back. Sonic let out a grunt, but got up quickly and spin-attacked Sticks down the hill. He ran after her, ready to swing the branch, but Sticks had disappeared. Sonic stopped on his tracks. Where had she-

“Make a chilidog puree and snort it up your nose!” Sticks yelled as she jumped down a tree and landed on Sonic’s back, causing both of them to tumble over. They picked themselves up quickly, squinting at each other.

“You fucking wish,” Sonic whispered.

“Spork out an organ to see how it feels,” Sticks whispered back.

“Smash your head into a window and get shards of glass in your skull,” Sonic replied.

“Step on a cat with full force.”

“Take a kitchen knife and shove it through your left hand.”

“Forcefully vomit onto the carpet.”

“That’s a weak one.”

“It’s Amy’s carpet.”

“Oh now you’ve done it!” Sonic screamed, and dashed at Sticks. He swung the branch, and hit Sticks in the head, knocking her to the ground. The moment Sonic realized what he had done he dropped his branch and frantically stumbled over to her. Sticks wasn’t moving.

“Shit, shit, dude, I’m sorry, are you okay?” he panicked. Sticks slowly opened her other eye.

“That’s not how you talk to an intrusive thought,” she smirked. Sonic sighed, partially in relief that his friend was okay, partially out of how annoyed he was at her for all of this. Sticks got off the ground. She had a black eye, but that was nothing new. Painful, maybe, but not new.

“Feel any better now?” she asked. “You got to break stuff.”

“I didn’t want to break YOU,” Sonic protested.

“Fair enough, I usually break whatever’s in the junkyard,” Sticks laughed. “But the tacos are waiting for you, I had to substitute.”

“But-”

“Sonic, I’m sturdy. One weak hit like that isn’t going to kill me.” She touched her eye, wincing a bit. “It might hurt, but it won’t kill.”

“I did hit you pretty hard though.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yeah I did.”

“That was like, mediocre at best.”

“Are you trying to get me to hit you again?”

“I don’t know, am I?” the badger smirked. She looked up at the sky. It was getting darker.

“Anyway, are you ready for movies with everyone or do you actually need a round two?” she asked. Sonic ruffled his quills.

“I’m... I’m good. I can do it, it’s chill.”

“Awesome.”

“But how are we going to explain that black eye?”

“The toaster revolution came early.”

“Any other alternatives?”

“Eggman.”

“Yeah that sounds good,” Sonic smiled. He brushed some dirt off of his fur.

“Wanna race it to Amy’s?”

“Moderate speed, mud road, no items.”

“Let’s go!”


End file.
